


Foolish

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Pre-Canon, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Not for the first time, Jenna catches Todd staring at her. This time she says something about it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar's Father/Liam Dunbar's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Jenna Geyer Appreciation Week: The Younger Years.  
> For the prompts “How foolish of me.”, “You’re doing it again.” “Doing what?” “Staring.” and “Cheeseball.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts.

Jenna sighs as she once again feels his eyes on her. It's not the first time today. Probably close to the fifth. Not that she's counting. If she was it would be for the purpose of letting him know just how annoyed she is. Not for any other reason. 

"You're doing it again," she mutters.

"Doing what?" 

She flicks her eyes in his direction. "Staring."

Todd just shrugs and leans back in his seat, giving her that familiar cocky smile. "I can't help it if you're the most beautiful and fascinating thing in the room, Jenna."

She rolls her eyes, "Cheeseball."

"I'm just doing my best to woo you," he tells her. He leans forward in his chair, placing his arms on the table to bring himself closer to her. "Is it working?"

"No."

"I think it is," Todd says.

"It's not."

"It _is_ ," Todd presses. "I think you like me."

She gives up on making notes and sets her pencil aside. "Is that right?"

He nods, "It is. You like me a lot."

"How foolish of me," she says. She's not admitting he's right, but she's not denying it either.

"Why is it foolish?" Todd asks her. 

"Because it's foolish to fall for someone that won't even let me study in peace."

"So you do like me!" 

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," he says. "If you just admit the truth I'll let you study in peace."

She narrows her eyes. She could just tell him he's wrong. She doesn't need the complication of a relationship right now. But then she makes the mistake of looking into his eyes. The bright blue eyes that she always struggles not to get lost in. 

"I like you."

The words leave her mouth suddenly, surprising her. They seem to surprise him as well if the shock on his face is anything to go by. Then he's smiling again, softer this time. "I like you too."

He sits back in his seat again and opens his math book. Jenna watches him a moment, taking in his messy black hair and sharp cheekbones, and the way he's chewing his bottom lip in thought. 

"You're staring," he says, amusement clear in his voice. 

She throws an eraser at him, "Shut up."

He laughs and easily catches it. She takes it back when he hands it to her, smiling when their fingers brush before he takes her hand in his. 

Foolish, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
